criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsborough Police Department
The Grimsborough Police Department (also known as "Grimsborough PD", "Grimsborough Police Force", "Grims PD" and "Grim PD"), better known by its acronym, "GPD", is the main protagonist in Season 1 and also the local police department of the city of Grimsborough. Role The Grimsborough PD is the main theme of Grimsborough, the city where the player begins as a rookie cop partnered alongside David Jeremiah Jones, a senior police officer in the force. The Grimsborough PD investigate murders in the city of Grimsborough, search crime scenes for clues, interview witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyze evidence in order to progress. After reaching the requirements, they arrest the true killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. The team of Grimsborough PD currently consists of six main members, with each of them assigned to do a particular job: Team Members King Chief.png|Samuel King - Chief (Formerly) Jones Inspector.png|David Jones - Inspector Delaney Physical.png|Grace Delaney - Head of the Laboratory/Physical Analysis Pandit Coroner.png|Nathan Pandit - Coroner Turner Tech.png|Alex Turner - Techonology Analysis Ramirez Officer.png|Eduardo Ramirez - Officer Citizens Apprehended *Matt Barry — 15th November 2012 *Dennis Brown — N/A *Trish Colletti — N/A *Bulldog — N/A *Mikhail Levin — N/A *Harry Landry — N/A *Lawrence Bishop — N/A *Alice August — N/A *Joe Stern — N/A *Paul Oaster — N/A *Tony Marconi — N/A *Harry Krane — 4th January 2013 *Odell Toole — 11th January 2013 *Scott Greene — 24th January 2013 *Roger Dence — 31st January 2013 *Richard Dobbs — 31st January 2013 *Valentine Montgomery — 7th February 2013 *Julian Ramis — 15th February 2013 *Irina Phelps — 28th February 2013 *Susan Peck — 28th February 2013 *Tyler McAlister — 8th March 2013 *Alden Greene — 15th March 2013 *James Marsh — 15th March 2013 *Kelly Speltz — 15th March 2013 *Phineas Fine — 29th March 2013 *Lily Robinson — 12th April 2013 *James Savage — 19th April 2013 (Note: James was originally detained, but was cleared of all charges after Cornelia was found guilty, proving James innocent.) *Cornelia Trent — 19th April 2013 *Patrick Rufio — 26th April 2013 *Ophelia Lincoln — 2nd May 2013 *Alexander Vladinsky — 10th May 2013 *Gloria Fernandez — 24th May 2013 *Isaac Weston — 31st May 2013 *Percy Wollcraft — 7th June 2013 *Margaret Littlewood — 14th June 2013 *Misha Goshwalla — 28th June 2013 *Mary Lou Hong — 5th July 2013 *Franklin Caldwell — 11th July 2013 *Penelope Rivera — 18th July 2013 *Ezekiel Hersberger — 1st August 2013 *Peri Foreman — 8th August 2013 *Taylor Kirby — 21st August 2013 *Bryan Vigman — 29th August 2013 *Mikhail Levin — 29th August 2013 *Jenny Honeycomb — 4th September 2013 *Tess Goodwin — 19th September 2013 *Mitchell Westville — 26th September 2013 *Isabella Fairchild — 10th October 2013 *Peggy Buxton — 17th October 2013 *Tom Norris — 24th October 2013 *Harold Knight — 31st October 2013 *Esteban Vallez — 14th November 2013 *Sabrina Kingston — 21st November 2013 *Hilda Tipton — 28th November 2013 *Annabel Stewart — 5th December 2013 *Susan Huckabee — 2nd January 2014 *Shanaya Peota — 16th January 2014 *Ashton Cooper — 23rd January 2014 *Luna Hecate — 6th February 2014 *Serena Johnson — 20th February 2014 *Catherine King — 20th February 2014 (Note: Cathy was originally detained, but was cleared of all charges after Milton was found guilty, proving Cathy innocent.) *Milton Grimmes — 20th February 2014 *Alden Greene — 20th February 2014 *Howard Johnson — 20th February 2014 Case Appearances As the main protagonist in Season 1 of Criminal Case, the team (or at least one member) of the Grimsborough Police Department appear in all Grimsborough cases. Gallery CCGPD.png|The Grimsborough Police Department Team Grimsborough PD Patrol Car.png|Grimsborough PD's Patrolling Car 555.jpg|David Jones and Grace Delaney Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png |Grace Delaney Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg 新年快樂.jpg 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Grims PD featuring in Criminal Case's first birthday. 999fb.jpg|David Jones featuring in Criminal Case's "Facebook Game of the Year 2013" award picture. 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|"40,000,000 Likes!" 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving from the Criminal Case Babies 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|"WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE?" 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Eduardo Ramirez and Grace Delaney on Valentine's Day 2014 Aaaasssssssssssss.png|The reports needed to access Case #56, sent by Alex, Ramirez and Grace automatically. 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg|The Crimson Order, along with Jones and Grace, featuring in There Will Be Blood (Case #56), the final case of Grimsborough. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations Category:Protagonists